


The Windsworth Coven

by Nela7



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Other, VampireBuffy, VampireScoobies, VampireWillow, VampireXander, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Buffy, Xander, and Willow pick the same theme accidentally. While Spike, decides to get into the spirit of Halloween. Permanent consequences result. AU.





	1. Halloween

Spike broke in right after sunset. Picking the lock, he looked around rapidly for a ordinary costume. Something the Slayer would be fooled by. For a moment, Spike thought there was someone there, but shrugged and kept going. A realistic blonde wig caught his attention, as well as a good looking brown leather jacket. The outfit included a nice plastic sword to match. If Spike had read the label, the peroxide vamp would have gagged. For the person that represented the costume was a vampire Hunter. A hunter who had fallen in forbbiden love with one of the very creatures he killed. Enough to marry her.  
When Spike put on the costume, he went to search for the Slayer, catch her unawares. 

Ethan came out of his hiding place. When he heard someone break in, his heart sped up. Especially because it was a vampire. Ethan Rayne wasn’t a brave man, so he waited for the intruder to leave. Ethan didn't care if one of his costumes were taken, it provided one more victim to the spell. After getting over the fright, Rayne went back into position. He bled his hands and smeared his face and forehead with it.

Buffy adjusted her corset as she walked down the street with her troop. It was a bit tight but not uncomfortable. She hoped Angel would like her costume. Buffy did not find the costume she wanted. The only classy looking outfit was corset shirt and jeans. She wasn’t pleased when she was told it was a vampire. But the owner explained that this one was different. A character from a book written by a Wiccan author. The costume was of a vampire named Anna Windsworth. She was a vampire created with the use of magic. An experimental creature. As a result Anna kept her soul. Anna only turned two persons in all her years of living(according to the book). Oddly, those Childer also kept their soul. Since Anna was made when she was in her late 20s, Buffy put extra makeup to look older.

Thinking of Angel, Buffy forgave the costume choice. Feeling the wind pick up, Buffy picked up her pace. It was cold.

In the shop, Ethan smiled wickedly, “It’s showtime,”

Willow watched as her group turned into monsters. The nice old lady looked terrified as she slammed the door.

“What’s going on?” Willow choked out.

Her mind blanked and another mind took hers. She was no longer Willow. She was Miriam Windsworth. Childe of Anna. In Willow’s defense, it had been a totally unintentional coincidence that both she and Xander picked from the same theme. Willow was dressed in jeans a black T-shirt and black coat. Xander had pick similar clothing. As the chaos unfolded the former Willow gasped.

“I have to find Robert,” 

The redhead roamed the streets, avoiding the cursed children. When she spotted Robert, she all but ran to him.

“Robert, something weird is happening,” rambled Miriam,”we have to find mother and Abram,”

“Abram? Really?” Scowled Robert. He held a dislike for his step father big enough to rival Xander’s own Vampire hate. Okay, maybe a bit less. Robert Windsworth was a mommy boy.

“Look, mother said she loved him, you have to get over it Bobby!” snapped Miriam, “he’s proven himself enough. Besides, why do you think he became a hunter? Can you blame him? So-so-” 

“Okay, okay!” Robert snarled, “I get it. Let’s just find mother and Abram,”

The two siblings marched around and searched for their Sire. They found her defending a...cat lady?

“I demand to know what’s going on Buffy!” shrieked the cat girl.

“For the last time, I am not Buffy my name is Anna-”

“Mother!” Robert and Miriam cried cutting Anna/Buffy off.

“Bobby, Miriam,” sighed the woman in relief.

“Okay, you guys need to tell me what is going on!” cried the cat girl.

“We should find shelter first,” Miriam suggested.

The group hid in house and barricaded the windows. It was Buffy’s house. Even if the group didn't know it, instinct led them there. 

The cat girl took deep breaths and glared at the vampires, “Xander, Willow, Buffy we need to talk about this,”

The trio corrected the girl. But she only rolled her eyes snobbishly. The girl introduced herself as Cordelia and began to explain the night’s events. Buffy remained impassive throughout. Though the Childer did not.

“Does that mean we’re not...really…” Miriam muttered.

“No. It probably just means we are possessing the bodies of these people,” Robert rationalized. Though he felt unsure, “Right mom?” 

“Yes, we have to find the sorcerer who did this,” whispered Anna, “we should also look for Abram,”

Cordy suddenly shrieked as the door opened. But she calmed when she saw Angel walk through the door. Anna immediately stood guard. In the book many real people made an entrance. Angelus, being one of them. Anna recognized him in a second. She snarled. Both Robert and Miriam stepped behind her.

“Buffy?” Said Angel confused, then he looked at Cordelia, “what’s going on?”

“They think they’re a vampire family or whatever,” Cordelia replied, “given that everyone turned into monsters, I think they did too,”

Angel groaned, then looked back the trio, at Buffy, “I’m Angel, remember? We’re dating? Come on Buffy,”

“Mother would never stoop so low Angelus,” Robert sneered from behind Anna.

“I think I can speak for myself Bobby dear,” Anna chided, “but you are right. I would never date soulless scum like him,”

Aghast, Angel looked like a fish for a minute. He cleared his throat, “I have a soul now, you know that,"

“Do you,” said Anna with a raised brow, “that’s hard to believe-”

“Alright, enough,” Cordelia growled, “we should all just split up and find help. I’ll go with Angel to find Mr. Bookworm while you freaks search for the sorcerer,”

“Bossy much?” muttered Miriam.

Abram Adams was not pleased. All he could think about was Anna and her Childer. His family. He panted as a group of demons kept coming at him. He cursed his luck as a vampire approached him. It was a woman, in a white gown.

“William has changed...like the seasons, he is not my William anymore,” muttered the Woman.

Something about this lady hypnotized Abram. When the woman disposed of the demon children, a name popped into his head. Drusilla. Angelus’s Childe. A tiny part of him lusted for her, but, the mind of Abram was like iron. It beat and defeated Spike’s feeble attempts at regaining himself. When Drusilla touched him, he staked her. Or at least he tried to. Drusilla was elusive and got away, dancing like a ballerina into the darkness.

Abram scowled and continued his search for his beloved. Memories of their first meeting to their first time dancing behind his eyelids. Abram recalled their first battle, and how he scoffed at the idea of a souled vampire. He recalled meeting her family, how they helped him dust a coven of vampires. He remembered everything up till last night, when they were walking along the beach at night. His anxiety told him that she could be dead. He had to hurry. He did not have to look for long, he spotted his forbidden wife and their children walking down the alleyway.

“Anna/Abram!” the two ran to each other and embraced passionately. Wild heated kisses were exchanged. Hands traveled up and down in a desperate attempt to get closer.

“Your kids are watching us,” Abram whispered.

“They are yours too Abram,” replied Anna as she kissed his neck, making him gasp and shudder.

Miriam smiled, Robert tried not to smile and scowled. After seeing Angelus, he had to concede that Abram was at least worthy of his mother. Even if a little.

One broken Janus statue later, the spell was over. The dream had ended. However, for the four persons standing in an alley, the spell had done permanent damage. Xander, Willow, and Buddy were now souled Vampires with two sets of lives. Spike was still himself physically, except he recalled a whole lifetime as Abram Adams.

“Spike!” Buffy whispered, she pushed him off of her.

“Bloody hell!” Spike cursed, glaring at the Slayer.

“Yes, I’m inclined to agree,” Xander muttered.

Willow bit her lip, she approached a shaking Buffy. 

“Buffy...I…” Willow tried.

“I’m going to kill whoever did this,” hissed the Slayer.

“No, you won't,” Spike spat, “You’re too soft to kill humans,” an unsaid and I won't let you. Was added, much to Spike's distress.

“Since when do you care about humans?” Xander asked rudely.

“Shut up whelp,” snarled Spike, “not my fault the spell scrambled my brain,”

“Whatever,” Buffy sighed, “let’s just go see Giles. I doubt we could go home like we are now,”

The three Scoobies plus Spike stomped to the library.


	2. Aftermath

Giles stared at the teens(and vamp), in front of him. Not long after Cordelia, Angel, and himself got back to the library; Buffy and the rest arrived. He tried his best to grasp their story and come up with a way to remedy the situation. Angel, glared icicles at Spike. Jealousy burning deep within. Cordelia looked bored and was only there to make Buffy a bit jealous. It’s not like she cared or anything.

“So to sum it up, the costumes did not...reverse completely,” sighed Giles, “which gave you all the memories and transformed you,”

“Yes, yes, we know Watcher,” sneered Spike, forcing himself to act normal. Part him wanted to grab Buffy/Anna and run. Run, along with the fledgelings. Stop it, Spike thought.

“Let him be,” Buffy scolded with gritted teeth. Taking her attention back to Giles, Buffy asked, “How are my ch- friends and I gonna go to school now? How am I to live with my mother?”

“I’m afraid that won’t be much of an option now,” Angel stated neutrally, “Even if you could go out, it would be too dangerous for you,”

“Uh deadboy, she asked Giles,” Xander huffed.

“Xander, knock it off,” Willow sighed.

“I’m more concerned about these bloody memories,” grumbled Spike, “is there a way to erase them?”

Giles breathed, the library was gonna going to collapse under the weight of their verbal inquiries.

“Perhaps a spell, but it is unpredictable. You could end up forgetting the wrong thing. It is a risky move,” Giles lectured as he started to pace.

Buffy tried to hide the the hurt look in her eyes with an eye roll. However, those who knew her as Anna caught the slip up. Spike felt like kicking himself. But at the same time, he tried to reason with himself. The memories weren’t real. She was the Slayer and he the Big Bad. He had Drusilla! Which was why he was in this God-forsaken town from the start. He was William the bloody! Despite that, Spike’s dead heart ached, for Abram’s memories felt very much like his own. All of them felt like they had lived two separate lives

“If he wants to be a coward he can,” Buffy growled mockingly at Giles, “I for one, can live with it,”

Xander and Willow glared Spike. They said nothing. Trying to avoid calling Buffy mother again. The situation was awkward enough.

“Maybe we should talk later,” Angel sighed, he approached Buffy and took her hand, “If you need anything I-”

Buffy felt herself be pulled back. A pair of arms wrapped around her middle. A low growl came from behind the souled vampire slayer. Spike, Buffy thought airily. She felt herself jump slightly.

“Do. Not. Touch. Her Angelus,” Spike snarled. He stopped himself from adding that Buffy was his wife and that Angel was a filthy soulless vampire. But reality was cruel. Spike almost cackled at the irony.

“Spike,” Buffy breathed out, “let me go,”

“Bogger you all,” 

Spike let the Slayer go and stormed out of the library. He needed a shag, with Dru. That’s all. He needed his dark princess. At least that’s what he told himself, but the part of him that was Abram begged to differ. 

“So...I guess we have to stay put somewhere,” Willow mumbled.

“We could tell my mom what happened when she gets back. That I am a slayer,” Buffy muttered, “she’s not going to be thrilled but we could stay at my house,”

“No. It’s too dangerous,” Giles and Angel said at the same time.

“What about you Giles,” Cordelia suggested, “they could stay with you,”

“I can keep one of them,” Giles sighed and stopped his pace, “but then there's the issue of blood,”

“I guess the swears then,” Xander muttered.

“Giles or I could take one of you,” Angel offered, obviously wanting Buffy.

Xander and Willow, on instinct, replied, “No. mother is married!”

“Sorry Buffy/Buff,” Xander and Willow said.

Buffy bit her lip in embarrassment. She looked at Angel sadly. She still loved him. At least the Buffy part of her did. But, her life as Anna...made her recoil at him. 

“I think I'll stay in the swears for now,” Buffy smiled apologetically, “as for the blood thing...Anna still drank human blood, as did her...children. They drank from criminals and never really killed anybody. Unless they were starving and that...only happened rarely,”

“You’re okay with human blood?” Angel raised a brow.

“Well...yes and no,” Buffy replied looking away, “the Slayer part of me is totally disgusted. But…Anna sees it as a necessary evil,”

“Speaking of blood,”Xander chimed in with a grimace, “I’m feeling a bit peckish,”

“Well, things just get freakier by the hour,” muttered Cordelia.

Giles rubbed his forehead. He seriously needed some scotch. Giles sent them away with a sigh. It was going to be a tedious night. 

Spike returned to his hideout. Drusilla was sitting on the floor tending to her doll. Looking at her, Spike wondered why he adored her. Why did he love his Sire the way he did? Was it because she had freed him from his chains? Of William? Was it the bond they shared, which she used to her advantage more than once? Spike didn’t know. At the moment he didn't care. Drusilla was handicapped at present and needed to be tended to.

“Dru, love, did you have a nice night?” Spike slithered toward her, pulling her up.

“It was fun, so fun. Everything changes, miss Edith,” she paused, “William...come play?”

Spike twitched a smirk. His hands shook. The urge to stake Drusilla was almost too much. A shag, Spike thought. He needed one. Shoving his feelings of guilt aside, Spike took Drusilla to bed with him. He drank from her tender neck greedily. Up and down his mouth went as he sucked the cherry tinted liquid. Once the shag was over, Spike blacked out.

………….

Soft ginger kisses and hands was what they dreamt. Bodies tangling in the ritual that was love making. A sigh of contentment escaped them as each lover tangled their hands in smooth damp hair.

“You are a unique creature my sweet,” whispered her lover, as he nuzzled her cheek.

“Abram,”sighed she, “You are a tempter…”

Abram grinned, “I seem to recall you tempting me. I should stake you for such a thing Anna…”

Punching his nose, Anna gave a smirk of her own and whispered sensually, “You can try again my dear Huntsman. But you won't get far. At least...not in the literal sense,”

The pair continued their affairs. The silk shifted with each deliberate movement.

That was when Buffy and Spike awoke. Gasping.

“Bullocks,” 

“Crap…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments. Also, the 'book' mentioned last chapter, was completely made up for this story. It's not a real life series. I will try to add to this. One last thing, English is my second language so please excuse my misuse of semi-colon in this chapter.


	3. Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it like this. Mostly because I don't have the time to delve into the idea more. Life is also busy so. Here. I know it is rushed and probably needs a sequel. BUT I give anyone permission to expand on my idea. Write what you feel should happen afterward. Angel losing his soul was rushed BUT he was THAT frustrated with Buffy. Enough that even a tiny kiss caused him to feel happy.

Buffy sighed as she watched her mother yell frantically at Giles. Joyce waved her hands madly, telling the watcher to get out and that he was crazy. The woman contorted her face and pointed a nail at Giles’s chest.

“I knew I should have kept her in that ward!” sobbed Joyce with gritted teeth.

“I’m s-so sorry Mrs. Summers,” Giles amended lamely.

“Get out!”

Buffy and the scoobies winced. Giles scrambled out of the door in seconds. Buffy wanted to tell her mom she was there, but Joyce’s mind might not take it. Buffy wanted to be a blanket and cover her mother with love.

Days of research had proven unfruitful and Giles had come up empty on how to de-vamp Buffy and her friends. The librarian had no choice but to arrange magically enchanted corpses. Each that was spelled to imitate the teens’ body structure. Joyce was told that her daughter and her friends were found mutilated beyond recognition behind their school. Which had not been easy for any of them. It hurt Buffy to watch Joyce fall apart. That she could do nothing about it. Buffy felt a pair of hands on her shoulder, Xander and Willow. They stood behind her, looking just as grim.

“Come on Buffy,” Willow whispered, “patrol remember?”

“Yes,”sighed the ex-slayer, “let’s go,”

The trio disappeared and did the same thing they always did. Scour the rough parts of town for potential meals before patrol. It was odd, but none of them felt all that guilty. Except maybe Xander who still felt a tiny bit of disgust. Buffy and her two ex-slayerettes had not seen Spike at all since Halloween. Buffy especially found that Anna missed him. Dreams haunted her when she slept during the day and her body ached to be with her supposed mate. Meanwhile, her relationship with Angel was...a cautious affair. Buffy still felt part of herself swoon because of him. But she took things a bit slow because of her other fake memories. In Anna’s life, Angel was terror, which was not far from what her Slayer books say. The writer of the book must have done extensive research. Angel was trying to be patient, but Buffy could tell he was frustrated with her sudden hesitation. They had yet to share a kiss.

Speaking of Angel, he was leaning against a gravestone. He sent her a lopsided smile. Buffy and her Scoobies walked toward him. Xander and Willow purposely falling behind, to give their Sire space. 

“Hey,” Buffy greeted shyly.

“Hey,” Angel replied as he reached for her hand.

The pair ambled quietly. Unable to compose the words, that a few nights ago would have flowed so easily. It was like a pair of estranged friends meeting again. Forced to know each other again.

From behind Xander and Willow provided whispered commentary.

“Honestly, I would rather watch paint dry,” snorted Harris.

Willow elbowed him, “t-they probably need time Xander. You know? Like...cake. it needs to cook first. And they’re cooking,”

“Well, let’s hope it ends up tasting well in the end,” Xander huffed with slight bitterness. Jealous that Buffy at least had a relationship. He was miffed at his situation. That he could no longer date. Xander shuddered, part of him repulsed at being jealous of his 'mother’. 

“We need time too Xander,” whispered the redhead.

Xander gave her small smile as both followed their Sire.

The occasional fledge would pop out, but it was easy to eliminate them. The group stayed quiet. Until Angel spoke his mind. Xander and Willow slipped away then. Giving the pair privacy.

“Buffy, are we okay?” 

“Well, I think so. It’s just, my feelings are non-mixy at the moment and I’m...trying to figure things out,” admitted Buffy, “Angel I…”

“Could I kiss you?” Whispered Angel, sounding like a thirsty man in need of water.

Their faces were inches apart. Buffy felt the Anna part of her mind protest, but Buffy decided to ignore it. She wasn’t Anna. Abram didn't exist and Spike was a soulless vamp. Angel wasn’t the Angelus from the past or the book(which she had yet to purchase). Buffy nodded and Angel took the plunge. The kiss was chaste but it quickly became desperate. Angel felt happy, in that one moment, the world was right. His frustration melted away. Buffy was still his lover. Unfortunately, he felt pain arise within his chest. Angel pulled away, groaning in pain. Angel evaporated as his soul took its leave.

“Angel!” Buffy said, alarmed. 

“Buffy,” panted the Vampire, before he attacked her. Angelus tackled her to the ground and straddled her.

“How about doing it now Buff?” Leered Angel, smirking.

“A-angel,” Buffy gasped.

“What’s wrong? Don't tell me you’re going all prude on me,” taunted he.

“We said we’d take it slow-”

“I couldn’t wait any longer lover,” sneered Angelus, “but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You look like the type that wouldn’t deliver much anyway,”

Buffy kicked him off, glaring, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“A vamp’s got needs,” replied Angelus, “mine have been caged for a long time,”

The look Angel gave her, she knew that look, “You aren’t the Angel I know,”

“Bingo,” chuckled Angelus.

“What happened to your soul?” demanded Buffy scathingly, the Anna in her surfacing. How could she have been so naive? As she stood, Buffy considered what to do. Angelus was dangerous and even with her knowledge, one wrong move could lead to a dusty end.

“It went bye bye,” chuckled Angel as he stepped closer.

Buffy stepped back, gripping the wooden stake in her hand. Anna was screaming at her to stake him.

“Awh Buff, you can’t kill me can you?” Angel licked his lips.

“She can’t but we can!” Xander shouted from a distance. He and Willow ran toward the pair, appearing from the shadows.

“What are you two doing!” scolded Buffy, “Go back to Giles!”

Angelus took the opportunity to grab Buffy by the neck. He pushed her down and took the stake from her. He pointed it at her heart, making the two childe stop.

“Mother!” both screamed.

Angelus grinned, “move a muscle and she goes poof. Why not enjoy the show?,”

Meanwhile in the factory a certain blonde listened to one of his minions. He had just returned from stalking the Slayer. Abram was a sickening influence and Spike resisted him without fail since he left the Scoobies. Regardless, he felt, being with Drusilla only magnified his sudden desire for the Slayer. Part of himself wanted to be rid of his sire. But Spike still cared for Dru. The bleached blonde would normally dismiss Abram’s thoughts. Today however, was different. The Slayer was in quite a pickle. It seemed his Grandsire had returned. Buffy would die if he ignored her. Which meant Anna would die, which Abram would not allow. Drusilla was in bed brushing Mrs. Edith, her gaze flickering toward Spike every so often. She then screamed.

“DADDY!” 

“Bloody hell,” cursed Spike as he quickly grabbed his coat. Drusilla threw herself at Spike, her bony fingers clutching his pants.

“No!” said the madwoman, “don't send Daddy to burn!”

“I’m sorry love,” replied Spike flatly. He gently pushed Drusilla away.

He drove to the graveyard at top speed. When he got to the cemetery, he sniffed and scowled. Angelus was definitely soulless and smothering Buffy’s sweet scent. He ran until he saw the vampires he was looking for. Angelus had a stake pressed to Buffy’s recently exposed chest. The monster was taking his sweet time raping her. Abram and Spike saw red. The bleached blonde sprinted and tackled Angelus. The stake flew out of reach.

Buffy sat up, Xander and Willow helped her to her feet. Buffy took a deep breath.

“Xander, go get the stake,” whispered the blonde.

Xander obeyed. He took the stake and looked at Buffy.

Buffy looked at Spike, “Spike keep him down will you?”

Spike growled held Angelus tighter.

“Stupid boy,” snarled Angelus, “I should have killed you,”

“Now Xander,” Buffy sighed, tired.

The boy struck angel in the chest. A pile of dust soon took his place. Getting up, Spike locked eyes with Buffy. Both desired to fill the void, to cross the space between them and kiss while at the same time puke.

“I would say I’m sorry. But I’m really not,” Spike said.

“Figured,” Buffy shrugged.

“So now what?” Willow asked.

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked.

“Well, are two gonna...hook up or something?” Xander voiced Willow’s thoughts.

“No,” Spike growled, “I’m taking Dru and skipping town. There has to be another way to make her better somewhere else,”

Buffy’s eyes widened, disappointed. But the teen figured that was the costume talking. Buffy hid her dismay with a curt nod.

“Good, one less menace to deal with,” said Buffy, though she only half meant it.

Things returned to normal afterward. Or as normal as things were in Sunnydale for the 3 vamp superheroes. Buffy was sure Spike would return with the wind.


End file.
